


Caution

by Fabrisse



Category: The Hunt for Red October (1990)
Genre: Early Relationship, Gen, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: In the political world of the Soviet Union, friendships, especially in the military, need caution to form.  This is the early days of Marko Ramius and Vasily Borodin's tentative steps toward friendship.





	Caution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [docholliday18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/docholliday18/gifts).



On the rare occasions that Ramius was allowed to work with Westerners, he found himself silent, an epitome of the Russian bear their cartoonists so often used. None of them could understand, not really, the reliance of the Soviet government -- and the KGB -- on political officers and officers who seemed innocuous, but were also political.

He first met Borodin when he was a captain-lieutenant and Borodin was three ranks below him, a lieutenant. The man was likable, seemed to have a sense of humor that didn’t rely on jokes about privation or surveillance -- though no Russian could avoid making jokes about vodka or winter. Likable raised every flag in Ramius’ head, and he spent the first few weeks of the voyage avoiding Comrade-Lieutenant Borodin. 

It was easy at first, as XO for the second shift, he could coordinate with the others and make certain the new Lieutenant covered all the different stations preferably on other shifts. At some point, though, Borodin needed to work on his shift.

The first time it happened, there was an emergency. One of the newer michmen pressed the wrong button. It happened, more often that Ramius liked to think, mostly because so much of basic training involved when to report to the political officer rather than how to perform duties accurately. 

Borodin noticed the problem quickly and helped the team fix the problem before the entire sub nosedived to depths which would crush them like an aluminum can. When the minor crisis was over Ramius looked over the instruments and nodded his approval. 

“Comrade-Lieutenant, with me, please.”

“Yes, sir.”

Ramius pulled them both to one side. There was no real privacy on a sub and neither of them could leave the bridge. “What is the next move?”

Borodin looked him dead in the eye. “It will have to go on the young man’s report.”

“Yes.” Ramius focused on him and raised an eyebrow.

“It must, of course, be reported to the political officer.”

“Before or after reporting to the captain?”

Borodin said, “Could we ask to speak to both of them?”

“Do you think that will minimize the damage to anyone’s reputation?”

“Reputation, Comrade Captain-Lieutenant? No, our tails will be put in a sling no matter what, but if the full report is made to both at the same time, perhaps we can preserve the starshina’s career.”

“Not to mention our own?” Ramius asked. He could see Borodin piecing the scene together.

“It could help us, but I don’t think so. That it happened on our watch, no matter how difficult it would have been to know the mistake would be made will cause us both problems.”

Ramius nodded. “So why tell both at once?”

“If we tell the political officer first, especially if one of us goes to him before the other, then whoever gets there first will escape all consequences and the young Comrade Ktytor will at best be deprived of rank, if he’s lucky he’ll be allowed to work the hold on barges between Leningrad and Moscow. Let’s not think about unlucky.”

“Let’s not.”

“If we tell the captain first, we risk coming to the attention of the political officer. In that case, I’ll be lucky to work the hold on barges between Leningrad and Moscow. You?”

Ramius nodded. Very quietly, he said, “Are you the political officer on this watch?”

Borodin looked into the middle distance. “No, though you only have my word on that.”

Ramius followed the other man’s sightline. “Ah. Kuznetsov makes sense. Neither too high nor too low ranking. Always assigned to the same shift. Are you certain?”

“Certain? Who can afford certainty, sir? But all the pieces I’ve found indicate he’s the most likely for this shift.”

Ramius said, “Five minutes before shift’s end, send a runner to ask the captain to meet us in the ready room five minutes after the shift is over. When the shift ends, send a runner to the political officer asking him to meet us in the captain’s ready room in five minutes.”

Borodin smiled. “Excellent. Do you think Ktytor will still be with us after the next R and R?”

“Unlikely, but we should, if our reports match, be able to make sure he’s only sent for retraining -- naval, not political -- rather than to your mythical barge.”

“Thank you, Comrade Captain-Lieutenant. I had hoped you were one of the good ones.”

Ramius thought for a moment. “Dismissed for now. I’ll see you in the Captain’s ready room immediately after the shift. Please let me do the talking unless the Captain or another officer asks you directly.”

“I shall.”

***  
Borodin received a commendation, at Ramius’ suggestion, for his quick thinking and action during the emergency. Ramius’ file showed his willingness to report accurately even if the circumstances could be viewed as unfavorable to himself. Ktytor was sent for further military retraining in a new specialty. 

Lieutenant j.g. Kuznetsov found everyone most willing to join him at the mess. After their next R and R he was transferred off the sub. Nothing made a political officer so suspicious as being popular in the mess.

Borodin nodded to Ramius and said, “Apparently, there was a need for him in Vladivostok.”

Ramius lips twitched. “So I heard.”

***  
When he was offered what on paper looked like a lateral move, but to anyone hoping for a career in the Soviet Navy was a promotion, as the second shift XO on a nuclear vessel, he was asked for recommendations for lower ranking officers. He pointed out Borodin’s commendation for handling the emergency, but indicated he’d prefer someone else. As he expected, Borodin joined him in the move with a promotion to Senior Lieutenant.

On their first day aboard ship, Borodin stopped by Ramius’ cabin and handed him two jars of preserves -- raspberry and plum. “From my family’s dacha,” was all he said.

Ramius thanked him.

***  
_”Bozhe moi,”_ said the starshina on periscope duty.

“Not very military,” Borodin said.

“But, Comrade Lieutenant, I just saw knights in armor fighting on an aircraft carrier.”

Ramius glanced at his watch before sharing a look with Borodin. Borodin looked through the periscope himself and motioned to Ramius with a chuckle.

After taking his turn, Ramius stepped back with a short chuckle of his own. “Their two handed fighting technique is unexpectedly good.”

Borodin’s lips twitched. “Starshina, please ask the political officer to join us.”

Ramius nodded. “Excellent.”

Captain third class Volkov joined them a few minutes later and put his eyes to the periscope. _”Bozhe moi!”_

Borodin’s lips barely moved as he said for Ramius’ ears only, “He at least sounds good.”

“What explanation do you have, Ramius?” Volkov asked.

“None, Comrade Volkov. I approved Comrade Borodin’s informing you as I have no explanation.”

Borodin hmmed and said, “Perhaps the reflective surfaces can repel nuclear radiation?”

Volkov said, “Yes, that would make sense. They are preparing for a first strike.”

Ramius glared at Borodin, who had the good grace to look abashed, before saying, “Surely, Comrade Volkov, it is more likely that they are frightened of Soviet nuclear superiority. This hitting with sticks suggests a last ditch effort rather than a plot beforehand.”

Volkov thought for a moment. “Yes. The might of the Soviet nuclear arsenal probably has them pissing themselves.” He smiled condescendingly at Borodin. “You will learn, Comrade, that the Americans are children, easily frightened by the USSR’s might.”

“I bow to your superior wisdom, Comrade,” Borodin said, dryly.

Volkov took the statement at face value. “I shall mention your promptness in my reports, Comrades,” he said as he left the bridge.

Borodin glanced at Ramius’ watch. “How long?”

“An hour, by now. About forty minutes when he called you over. Speak to him, Vasily. I’ll report it to the captain at the end of watch.”

“Of course, sir.” Borodin indicated to the starshina to lower the periscope and took him to one side to explain why a good bridge officer didn’t leave the periscope up for half an hour at a time.

***  
At the next promotion, they were put onto separate vessels. They wrote each other, carefully because the censors scissors were heavy, and exchanged simple gifts at Mayday and the winter holiday. When their leaves aligned, they met up with each other for at least a meal, and, on one memorable occasion, a week at Ramius’ dacha where everyone helped make fruit preserves.

It took three years, but Ramius promotion to Captain first rank meant he could finally select his own crew. He selected Borodin as his XO and recommended him for promotion to Captain-Lieutenant. 

Both were approved by the higher command, and one of the great command teams was born.

***  
Friendships are difficult to form -- or quantify -- when too many people are watching. Fraternization was discouraged, but Ramius was able to present himself as a firm captain, a mentor to his officers. If he was more of a mentor to Borodin than some of the others, it made sense as Borodin had served him with loyalty for a long time. It helped that Borodin had several commendations in his file only one of which was directly connected to Ramius. 

There was no danger, then, until the first stirrings of a top secret submarine project began to circulate. There were very few Captains who would be considered for the honor of its maiden voyage, and Ramius headed the list -- mostly because he was a good officer, but also because he seemed completely oblivious to the political apparatus operating on his boats. For most assignments, that would be a detriment. For something so secret, it would mean the political apparatchiks could observe him closely without his noticing. 

Once he was certain of the appointment, Ramius requested Borodin as his second in command pointing out that learning a new submarine's paces with an entirely new crew could lead to stupid errors. Borodin, whatever else Ramius might think of him -- and they both went out of their way to plant rumors of a personal disapproval within an excellent working relationship -- was alert to problems and quick-witted in solving them. "It's better to be lucky than good. Best of all to be both. I'm good. Comrade Captain-third class Borodin is lucky." The high command approved Borodin's assignment and gave Ramius an official political officer who was known as a Kremlin hardliner. That Borodin has also uncovered some KGB ties for the man was less than surprising. 

They selected the rest of the crew at Borodin's dacha. With the death of Ramius wife, he'd passed their dacha along to family, not wanting a painful reminder. By this time, they knew the size of the crew would be half again as large as any underwater boat had carried before. They also knew there would be specialty assignments for men trained in the new design who would be appointed only by the high command. It wasn't until the end of the fortnight that they were called back to Moscow a few days early. High command finally let them in on the design they would test, a silent caterpillar drive.

"Have you completed your crew selection, Ramius?" 

"I had, Comrade Admiral, but I would like two extra days. Knowing the nature of our tests, I want to make some substitutions -- men more familiar with engineering than with weapons, you understand."

"Of course, Comrade Captain. You'll be granted your two days."

The final crew selection was conducted on paper while carrying on innocuous conversations for the ears listening in the office Ramius had been assigned. Enough pads of paper with notes to be penciled up or carelessly tossed aside pieces of paper which matched the conversations were in the room for the cleaners, so that the real decisions could be made wherever possible.

One selection, Doctor Petrov, was made knowing that while the man was mostly competent as a doctor, he was a fool at his second position in the political corps. He would be necessary. 

Borodin smiled as he accompanied Ramius to submit their final list to the high command. They knew, if they did this right, they would not return to Mother Russia after this voyage.

If all went well, they would be in America.


End file.
